


tango

by hyphae



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a matter of fact, honey, I know this act...</p>
            </blockquote>





	tango

**Author's Note:**

> I'll cross anything with Rent

Overall, it had been a beautifully successful gala, and Sybil was thrilled and exhausted. The brilliant night sky of Cloudbank was shimmering outside, Ms. Yon-dale's cloudpainting deciding on an elegant green aurora to mark the night of her wine-and-cheese reception for the tech conference earlier that evening. She had seen to all the guests, and it was not yet time to begin seeing people off, that golden time of night when she had a breather, and Sybil took her raspberry mojito out to the balcony to have some air.

There was one other person there, tall man in a clean suit, top shirt button undone, no tie, jacket slightly wrinkled. Sybil settled comfortably beside him, leaning on the railing. "Nice night." She said.

The man laughed. "It's always a nice night in Cloudbank, isn't it?" He said, not unkindly.

Sybil smiled. "You're right. It is. Aren't we lucky to have someone so talented painting our sky every night." She took a sip of her drink, breathing in the silence and the night air. "But here we are, talking about the weather. How are you, my friend? Did you enjoy the conference?"

"Oh, yes, it was wonderful. As usual, you know, for you," He said candidly, and Sybil admitted herself a smirk in satisfaction. "I was able to present some of my new stuff, and everybody was so kind. Oh, and I got to catch up with some faces I haven't seen in a while. That's always nice about these things." He laughed pleasantly. "It was... really nice. To get my mind off some things."

"Hmm, some things?"

"Oh, you know, it's not important. It's just... Last night I... Oh, I don't want to bore you with my problems."

"Hmm hmm hmm." Sybil hummed through her straw, stirred the ice cubes in her glass, and set it down on a table behind her, her summer dress twirling as she spun. A mischievous look flashed in her eyes as the music from inside the hall rose to a lively dance. "I think I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?"

"You can't sleep because of worrying, every moment alone is a struggle, and every word from her is a lifeline." With every line Sybil skipped around the balcony gracefully to the music, until she was back at her place next to the man, leaning on the railing conversationally.

"I know this dance, it's called The Red Tango."

He looked toward the city below them with a sheepish smile. Sybil pressed on gently.

"Does she say something ambiguous and leave you to figure it out?" He made a noncommittal noise. "Is she sometimes late for things and doesn't explain why, and you don't want to be pushy so you don't ask her?" He looked at her sharply. Sybil grinned. Success. The music went on.

"Did she..." He murmured. "Was she really, really into you for a while, and then she'll be distant for days?" Sybil nodded knowingly. "Did your heart just glow, every time the sunlight hit her hair?"

"Oh, god yes," Sybil replied.

The music rose and dipped, and on the next beat, he had reached out his hand and Sybil took it, and she spun him around away from the railing into a lead tango position like a practiced professional. They twirled around the balcony of the small banquet hall under Farrah Yon-dale's aurora night sky. Sybil led in confident steps, her dress spinning gracefully with her form, and the man in the suit was an elegant follower. They spun into a beautiful dip, and then she pulled him upright and he took a few steps away, looking at her with an open expression.

"Sybil, what am I supposed to do? I can't tell what she's thinking sometimes, but sometimes I can, and I always love her so, so much, I'd give anything for her."

Sybil walked forward and patted him on the shoulder. "Just hang onto her as best as you can, because you know... anytime it could end. But just hold on."

He sighed and looked away toward the horizon. "I guess that's all I can do." 

She nodded and smiled. "Better to have loved. I know I'd do it again, if I could." 

"Really?" He looked at her. 

"Maybe not!" Sybil burst out laughing, and he joined her. 

She looked toward the horizon again, and the man followed her gaze, and together they heaved a heavy sigh as the music played to a close.

"The Red Tango."


End file.
